


Inescapable Urges

by fraufi666



Series: Succumbing to Sin [2]
Category: New South Wales State Politics, Political RPF - Australian 20th-21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Authority Figures, Business Trip, Catholic Guilt, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, New South Wales State Politics - Freeform, Nudity, Oktoberfest, Politics, Public transport, Romance, Self-Doubt, infrastructure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraufi666/pseuds/fraufi666
Summary: In order to improve the infrastructure of New South Wales, both the Treasurer and the Minister for Transport are assigned to travel to Munich so to make a deal on the new digital train management system. Perrottet’s doubts about his previous affair and conflicting feelings for his colleague continue to pervade his mind.
Relationships: Dominic Perrottet/Andrew Constance
Series: Succumbing to Sin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930126
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is an AU. Although I have used real people and political figures this is entirely a work of fiction. All romantic encounters, events and insinuations are from my imagination. I mean no disrespect to any of the people depicted. I am also in no way politically biased.

The late afternoon sun streamed through the slanted windows of the Munich International Airport. His body was aching from the long trip and Dominic Perrottet was more than happy to get back in the hotel room. But his travel companion, Andrew Constance, was taking in all the sights.

“We should check out the Marienplatz while we’re here!” the Transport Minister exclaimed in excitement, elbowing the exhausted Treasurer. It was clear that jetlag was having absolutely no effect on the energetic politician.

“One thing at a time.” Perrottet responded tiredly, “The Premier wanted us to come here for the meeting with Siemens. We need to prioritise the digital traffic management system and see if this is a deal that can work with the New South Wales public transport system.”

“The Premier this, the Premier that.” Constance chuckled mockingly. “Why are you so obsessed with that woman?”

“I’m not!” Perrottet responded, perhaps a little too defensively. Any indication that he had some interest in anyone other than his wife made him nervous: it was already bad enough that he had an affair with the Shadow Transport Minister. After all, that was the main reason why he was so eager to go to Munich with Constance, for he would not have to risk bumping into Minns again. He felt so guilty about the affair, and yet he enjoyed it so much. As a hardline Catholic, Perrottet would not even think twice about having an affair, let alone having one with another man, yet he could not help himself. It was like the devil had possessed him, and there was no way he could get him out. But did he want the devil to leave him?

_It was just one time_. Perrottet reassured himself _. Not like it’s going to happen again_.

He tried to cast his mind away from this past event as soon as Constance and he got into a taxi. The ride was quite short, but Constance was babbling away to the taxi driver, trying to find out where the best restaurants and tourist sites were. Perrottet rolled his eyes and tried to think about the costs of the entire project instead. Anything was better than hearing that man talk.

“Sofitel Munich!” The driver called out, startling both politicians. Constance stopped talking immediately, taking a look out of the window in amazement.

Much to the Treasurer’s relief, the taxi had finally arrived to their destination. They parked in front of an imposing set of classical buildings with traditional pointy roofs. The entire estate was surrounded by a perfectly manicured lawn, barely a weed in sight. It amazed Perrottet how symmetrical everything appeared. There was no way Australians were that tidy. Australia had a lot to learn from their European counterparts, Perrottet concluded.

The politicians got out of the vehicle and then made their way into the hotel where they collected the keys to their respective rooms. As Perrottet stood in front of the reception desk, the key being placed into his hand, he remembered his excitement as Minns and himself booked separate rooms, only to then go into the Labor MP’s room instead.

Perrottet blinked, as if to block the thought out of his head. He could not understand why he was thinking of Minns so much. He had to focus on the task that he was assigned to. He could not afford to let Berejiklian down again. It had been too frequent, the amount of times he seemed to disappoint her these days.

_Do you honestly think I would entrust that position to just anyone?_

Even though he was miles away from her, he could remember her impatient, disappointed words as if she were in the room with him. He walked up the stairs and made his way to his room, collapsing on the bed. Despite coming all the way to Europe as a way to escape from all the drama back home, these things had the habit of following him.

He was his own worst enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

After he woke up, Perrottet checked his watch.

He jolted. There was only thirty minutes until the meeting with Siemens. He got ready as quick as he could and grabbed his briefcase, going over to Constance’s room.

The Treasurer knocked the door a few times. 

To his desperation, there was no answer. He could not afford for them to be late. The Germans would be furious, not to mention the Premier. After a couple louder knocks, he decided he would have to go in and investigate. It was possible that Constance was still asleep.

Perrottet entered the room. The air felt humid, and he quickly realised that his coworker had a shower. He could hear the sound of the hairdryer, likely to be turned on its highest volume. How could Constance be taking so much time?

With one leg propped up on the bed, the Transport Minister stood before Perrottet in nothing but a towel, the hairdryer between his legs. The towel hung precariously around his waist: any slight slip and he would be exposed completely.

The Treasurer gasped. Despite his best attempts to escape this kind of situation, he was thrust in the midst of it once more. It was as if god was punishing him, possibly due to having such unsavoury thoughts about Minns beforehand.

“Oh...s-sorry.” Perrottet stammered, covering his eyes as he felt the same kind of arousal he experienced when he was around Minns. Right now, the timing could not be worse. Perrottet hoped that the feeling would go away as long as he stopped looking at him. Why was it so difficult to not stare?

Constance looked up. Even though Perrottet was expecting a scolding, the Transport Minister seemed so calm and unaffected at having been caught in an awkward situation. The Treasurer could not help but wonder if his colleague was always this eccentric. Maybe this was how they did things in the country.

“Morning Dom.” He said with a chuckle. “I’ll be ready soon. Actually can I borrow your deodorant? I seem to have forgotten mine.”   
  
Quickly, Perrottet went back to his room, retrieved the deodorant and gave it to his coworker, keeping his eyes averted. Constance noticed the other man’s awkward manner.

“No need to be embarrassed mate. Just drying my nuts. I get chafed between my legs, you see. Has that ever happened to you?”

The Treasurer blushed, not wanting to answer such a personal question “J-just can you please hurry up? We only have twenty-five minutes until the meeting.” Perrottet grumbled.

Unable to stand in such close proximity to his colleague, he strode out of the room, closing the door behind him. He could feel himself getting hard and covered his crotch with his briefcase right before a concierge from the hotel walked past. Initially, he thought that his feelings for Minns were all just a mistake, but now he could not help but to feel the exact same way about Constance. As he stood awkwardly in front of the door, the Treasurer realised that he did not even know his real feelings for the man. The Transport Minister could not be any more different to him. He was so calm, so relaxed. So… _moderate_. It was almost disgusting, how much of a small l-liberal Constance was. But somehow, he had been a State member since 2003. He was in politics long before Perrottet had started to get involved with the party. There was obviously some appeal to him, for his electorate seemed to adore him. Come to think of it, so did Berejiklian. Never, had the Premier criticised Constance for his mistakes, at least not in front of him. She was always so cheerful and friendly around him. Perhaps it was his country charm that attracted people.

He briefly remembered sitting in Circular Quay on a sunny day, the Transport Minister beside him as they posed for a photo. He could see the way those eyes seemed to reflect the blue light of the water and for a moment, just a moment, thought of how handsome he was.

The door opened and Perrottet snapped himself out of his thoughts immediately. Constance was completely dressed, briefcase in hand and ready to go. He smiled at Perrottet, almost as if nothing awkward had happened between them at all.

“Shall we?”

  
Just in a nick of time, the Australian politicians had arrived at the Siemens Headquarters. Perrottet felt dread as he noticed the stern German faces looking back at them, possibly judging them on their tardiness. They went to the reception desk, announcing their names and then told to take a seat. But they barely had any time to even _look_ at the chairs.

“Good afternoon.” A stern-looking man with grey hair greeted them. He shook each of their hands in turn, “I am Joe Kaeser, CEO of Siemens. It was good of both of you to arrive here on short notice.”

Perrottet inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Kaeser seemed nice enough, and was perhaps not as much of a stickler for punctuality.

“Hi, Joe. Dom and I wanted to find out more about this Digital Systems Program. I know you had briefed us via email, but it’s not quite the same as us being able to see it for ourselves.” Constance explained, his tone confident and self-assured. Perrottet was almost envious of the man’s ability to speak so easily on the spot.

“Y-yes,” Perrottet quickly added, not wanting to look incapable in front of either of them, “We would like to find out more about the costs of this program.”

“Certainly.” Kaeser responded, “Come with me.”

As three men walked through the utilitarian corridors, Perrottet took in his surroundings. The entire place looked a bit like a spaceship. There was not a single bit of decoration on the bare walls, and the floor barely had one single speck of dust. The sterile, minimal environment almost made him uncomfortable, as he became more aware of his behaviour, as well as Transport Minister who was walking beside him. Perrottet kept his briefcase close to him, inwardly praying that his arousal would cease soon.

They had entered a room full of computers. Several people sat at the screens, working diligently. Some of these people had as many as eight screens on their desks. It was about the only room in the whole building that seemed to have things on the wall.

“This is our control room.” Kaeser explained, gesturing at the numerous screens. “All our staff are here to make sure that our trains run smoothly. As I’m sure you are aware: if one train has problems, all the rest have a delay. This is why we must ensure that every single one of these trains run on time.”

“Impressive.” Constance remarked, looking at the screens in curiosity.

“Yes, very much so.” Perrottet agreed, feeling uncomfortable seeing so many screens. The room felt stuffy and unpleasant, “But I think it would be best if we look at the costs of this system to operate-“

“I have a better idea,” Constance interrupted, much to the Treasurer’s annoyance, “Why don’t we go on one of these trains and see how efficient this system is, first hand?”

“Excuse us for a moment,” Perrottet said quickly to the CEO, grabbing hold of the Transport Minister’s arm and pulling him to one side. Kaeser looked slightly confused, but he left them to their devices.

“What is wrong with you, Andrew?!” Perrottet asked, gritting his teeth, “We have travelled all the way here to find out about the practicalities of this system, not to go on a joyride.”

“Take a chill pill.”* Constance drawled, “If you want to be practical, this is the best way around it. There’s more to life than numbers on the page, Dom.” He patted him on the shoulder, before turning back to the CEO. “Let’s do this thing.”

Kaeser noticed the way Perrottet seemed to awkwardly hold the briefcase. “Why don’t you put that in the cloakroom, Treasurer?”

Perrottet clung onto the handle so hard that his knuckles turned white, “I-I’m fine.” He said quickly, hoping that Kaeser could not see the real reason why he was holding it so closely, “Confidential government papers.” He lied, “Don’t want them to fall in the wrong hands.”

“Very well.” Kaeser said, turning away. Perrottet felt relieved that the man did not bother to press him further. Constance, on the other hand, was watching him with curiosity but to the Treasurer’s relief, said nothing.

The men walked outside for a few minutes until they arrived near the Odeonsplatz. They journeyed down some stairs to get to the underground station.

“Now, I have a fair bit of work to do.” Kaeser explained as a train rolled in, “But you two can report to me later on how the trip goes.” Before either of them could respond, the CEO turned and walked away. 

Perrottet felt some frustration. Most likely, Kaeser was annoyed at them for wasting his time. He had hoped that the meeting today would be a lot more productive, but thanks to his coworker, it was all for nothing. Constance got onto the train excitedly, grabbing hold of the Treasurer’s arm,

“Come on! These aren’t anything like Sydney trains. They’re not going to wait around for us!”

Reluctantly, the Treasurer joined him. He was pleasantly surprised by how spacious the carriages were. He sat down near the window, avoiding eye contact with Constance. He tried to ignore the fact that Constance had sat down beside him, his thigh brushing up against his.

Then, the train started the move.

Perrottet could not see much, as they were underground. In the dark, all he could see his and his colleague’s reflections. The other man gazed off into space, but Perrottet took a moment to study his profile. Even though Constance was so full of energy, there were perpetual dark circles around his eyes, his greying hair swept to one side messily. He wondered what was really going on in that mind of his.

Overcome by the exhaustion of the trip, and the unproductive nature of the day, Perrottet closed his eyes momentarily, taking off his glasses. On the train ride, he could at least wind down properly. But as he was about to drift off, he felt something rest against his shoulder and turned to see that Constance had nodded off himself.

Normally, such close contact would startle him, but seeing his colleague rest against his shoulder felt comforting. His heart was racing as he instinctively reached up to touch the grey hair brushing against his jacket. He could not explain the feeling he was experiencing, but he was tempted, so tempted just to _touch_ him.

His fingers were only millimeters away from Constance’s hair until the other man woke up with a start. The train had stopped, and Constance sat up, as if unaware that he was asleep in the first place.

“Well that was quick!” The Transport Minister remarked, “I guess that 800 million dollar deal will be worth it.”

“Okay, so the trip was fast. _Now_ can we just go back to the headquarters and carry on with the meeting?” Perrottet responded in irritation.

“Nah, I don’t think Joe is really keen to hang out with us anymore.” Constance responded, “He has other things to do. But you know, this system would be perfect for Sydney trains: think of all the noxious weeds we can deliver to those red pandas!”*

“What are you talking about?” Perrottet asked. In an instant, he shook his head. “Never mind,” He added quickly, too exhausted to hear that man talk any further.

After they made their way back to the headquarters, Perrottet asked to see the CEO.

“I’m sorry sir, but Herr Kaeser is very busy.” The receptionist responded meekly.

“But we were only just with him. We need to report our findings about the Digital Systems Program.” Perrottet said, his voice betraying panic.

“What my colleague is trying to say,” Constance said in a calmer voice, “Is that we are happy to wait for Joe so long as he is still eager to talk through this system with us.”

The woman smiled at Constance. Whatever he said seemed to do the trick. She picked up the phone, “I’ll give him a call now.” She said, placing the headset to her ear, dialing a number quickly.

“Herr Kaeser? Entschuldingung Sie. Die Politiker aus Australien wollen Sie treffen.”

There was a silence. Perrottet could hear his heart beating in his ears.

She looked up, before giving the two a reassuring smile. “Herr Kaeser would be happy to see you two again. Please take a seat.”

After only sitting down for a few seconds, Kaeser reappeared.

“Was the system up to your standards?” He asked, walking them to his office.

“Oh, it was terrific! Completely out of this world. I only blinked and then we were at the next station.” Constance praised.

Perrottet narrowed his eyes. It was obvious that he was just telling the CEO what he wanted to hear.

Kaeser turned to look at Perrottet. “And what are your thoughts, Treasurer?”

“It’s a good investment.” Perrottet responded quickly, just wanting the whole thing over with, “Can you please show us the paperwork, so we can sign?”

“Of course.” Kaeser responded. He went to one of the filing cabinets, taking out the papers that were necessary. He handed the papers to each politician. Perrottet took a pen out of his pocket, holding it at the ready to sign. Constance gave a sheepish smile at Kaeser.

“I seem to have forgotten my pen. Can I use yours?”

The German took a pen from his desk and handed it to him wordlessly. Constance took the pen, before taking out his spectacles, putting them on so he could read the papers properly.

“This is all a bit dull, Joe.” He said after a moment of silence, looking up at the CEO. Kaeser looked surprised, maybe even slightly offended.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I mean, it’s all very important, reading these papers. But I think we need something a little more exciting. Maybe a Powerpoint presentation? I just need something that we can bring back to the Australians to get them on board.” He added.

“But of course.” Kaeser replied, “I will attach the Powerpoint presentation that you both missed from before so you can watch it in your own time.”

Perrottet glared at the Transport Minister. It was all his fault for making them miss the meeting earlier. There was most likely a conference and instead of attending as they should have, they were both travelling on the U-Bahn. The incompetence of that man was maddening.

He signed the paper quickly. Constance hesitated, before signing it as well. They handed the forms to the CEO, who put them in a drawer.

“Thank you gentlemen.” He said, “If you would like to see some of the people who were at the conference today, please come to the Hofbr _ä_ uhaus tonight at seven ‘o clock.”

“We’ll be there.” Constance said quickly.

Perrottet tried to smile and nod. The politicians shook hands with the CEO before leaving the building. As disappointed as he was to miss the conference, the last thing he wanted was to meet up with people. He just wanted to go back to his hotel room. The day was going far longer than he wanted it to.

But contrary to his expectations, the day was only just starting.


	3. Chapter 3

He was watching the presentation on his laptop when he heard a knock on the door. Perrottet ignored it and continued watching. He was in too much of a foul mood to socialise with anyone, especially with Constance.

The Transport Minister let himself in. He was wearing a chequered shirt, complete with a lederhosen. In his hands, he carried a paper bag.

“You’re so boring, Dom.” Constance said, walking towards him, putting the paper bag down at his feet. “You should be getting ready for tonight, not sitting around watching that presentation.”

Perrottet had enough. He paused the video, throwing the headphones on the floor, before turning to glare at him.

“I am watching this, because that was what we were _supposed_ to do, before you decided to make us catch a train!” He cried indignantly.

Constance’s blue eyes were wide with surprise and he raised his hands. “Woah, I’m sorry Dom. I didn’t realise you were _that_ upset about missing the conference.”

“It’s everything!” Perrottet grumbled, “The whole day has been a waste. The whole _trip_ has been a waste. I don’t even want to be here! I only came here just to get away from-”

But he swallowed the rest of the incriminating words.

Constance sat down on the chair next to him, “What were you trying to get away from?” He asked in concern, “Is Gladys giving you a hard time? Because you don’t need to worry about her. We go way back. I can have a word with her if you like.”

“No! Stop trying to be helpful!” Perrottet snapped, putting his head in his hands. “…Just forget it.”

The Transport Minister gave him a kind smile. The Treasurer could feel a hand pat his knee in comfort, “Look, Dom: it’s okay to have feelings for your boss. Gladys is a strong woman. I admit, I am surprised to see a conservative so into her, but I’m not judging.” He lowered his voice slightly as he continued to talk, “I’ve seen what you’re like around her. It’s okay to be nervous. Does she know about it?”

“What?!” Perrottet asked, taking his hands away from his face “No! I’m not talking about her! Just forget it, okay?”

But Constance was undeterred by the other man’s grumpiness. He picked up the paper bag from the floor and put it into Perrottet’s lap. “Open it.” He said with a smile.

Perrottet sighed before gingerly opening the bag. He pulled out a lederhosen that looked identical to the one Constance was wearing. “I’m not wearing this.” He said dismissively. “I’m too tall for it anyway.”

“Nonsense! I sized you up the moment we met.” Constance responded cheekily, “Come on, just put it on. There’s no way I’m letting you go to Oktoberfest in a suit.”

“I told you, I’m _not_ going.” Perrottet responded firmly. “And anyway, the lefties will accuse us of having a junket.” He hated to admit to himself that Constance _did_ suit the lederhosen. Along with his fair features, he could almost pass as a local.

“Come on Dom, lighten up a little. You need to let your hair down once in a while and have fun. And besides, it’s related to work anyway, because Joe invited us. You said yourself that you didn’t want the day to be wasted. Well, now is a good time as ever to really utilise it.”

“Alright,” Perrottet gave in. Given that Oktoberfest had a lot of beer, it was a good way to distract himself from all the worrying thoughts that were on his mind.

“I’ll go.”

  
Clad in lederhosen, the two politicians made their way to the Hofbr _ä_ uhaus. Even though it was almost autumn, the night felt warm. Many people were out and about, some of them dressed in traditional Bavarian costume.

“Guten Abend,” A woman in a dirndl greeted them, “Kann ich ihnen helfen?”

“Oh, sorry, sorry. Neither of us speak German.” Constance said with a laugh. The woman smiled at them apologetically.

“We’re looking for the Siemens conference.” Perrottet interjected, wanting to get straight to the point.

“It’s just at the table on the far left.” She explained, pointing in its general direction. Another customer approached her and she turned her attention away from the politicians to assist them.

Perrottet could not help but admire the elaborate murals on the ceiling as they made their way to the table. The other staff members, much to the Treasurer’s embarrassment, were just wearing regular clothes.

“Well look at you two! The CEO remarked in surprise, “You’ve really soaked up the tradition. Take a seat, please.”

Unfortunately because most of the seats were taken, the two of them had to sit on the opposite sides of the table. Despite feeling irritated with his colleague, Perrottet felt awkward not having him by his side. He did not know what to say as the group spoke about the Traffic Management System. The Germans seemed so much more educated, more self-confident in their knowledge on the topic that the Treasurer did not want to embarrass himself. He decided to say as little as possible, just choosing to listen to Constance ramble to the Germans.

“The TMS will be extremely valuable for our economy.” He explained, grinning widely, “You know, I do feel sorry for Victoria in a way. They call themselves the progressive state, but their public transport system is third world at best!”

Perrottet nodded hastily, trying to get the other man to hurry up and get to the point. But this only gave Constance more of an excuse to talk more.

“I think we should consider having German-made ferries as well.” Constance continued on, not even letting the other people speak, “Everything is top-notch quality here. Some of my colleagues, actually…the Shadow Transport Minister, was getting quite upset with me for not supporting locally made industries. But we’re a liberal democracy. The free market is there for a reason. If there’s a cheaper way to do things…”

Perrottet felt his heart sink as soon as Constance mentioned Minns. He wondered whether the Shadow Transport Minister had missed him. Now that he thought of it, he barely received any calls or messages from him since he had arrived in Germany. Was Minns over him? The Shadow Minister did say that he was always his, but all Perrottet could feel now was doubt. He closed his eyes momentarily. Whenever he was mentioned, Perrottet was unable to get him out of his head.

For a brief moment, he was back in Minns’s arms, gazing into his eyes. It was the first and last night they had been together.

_…how can I see you again?_

_We see each other every day, Dominic….Don’t you worry about that._

His heart was racing as he remembered the way they kissed passionately in the dark, that moment when he realised that he had completely given himself up to sin. Life was never going to be the same for him again.

“Hello, anyone home?”

Perrottet opened his eyes, the shock of the crowded restaurant at the forefront of his consciousness again. All eyes were on him, waiting for him to say something. Constance in particular looked worried.

“Excuse me for a moment,” Perrottet said, “I am just a bit jet-lagged.” He got up from the table and turned to go outside.

He stood outside, struggling to catch his breath. It was a relief to be outside and away from all those people. He could not believe that he had the audacity to think about such a sacred moment in a time like this.

A hand gently touched his shoulder. Perrottet flinched.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Constance said, letting him go. “I didn’t realise how bad you’ve got it.”

Perrottet turned around in paranoia, “What do you mean?” He asked suspiciously. Was it possible that he had accidentally blurted out something that he was supposed to keep secret?

“Well, jetlag of course. You were like a zombie in there. I admit, I do feel kind of bad forcing you to come here.” Constance said, “Let me buy you a drink and we’ll go back to the hotel so you can rest.”

“No, I’m fine.” Perrottet lied. He hated how nice this small-l liberal was. “I’ll get my own drink.”

And with that, he walked away from him and towards the direction of the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

A few glasses of beer later and Perrottet felt a lot less bothered by everything. Oom-pah music drifted from upstairs and he was beginning to appreciate it. Somehow, it did not seem as loud and irritating as it did when he first arrived into the restaurant. He tapped on the counter appreciatively, humming along with the song out of time.

He heard a laugh and turned around. Constance was talking to a couple, also dressed in traditional clothes. They were both quite attractive, possibly in their late twenties with blonde hair. Constance draped an arm around the man’s shoulder.

“You should teach me how you Germans get things done. I wish I could be as productive.” He said with a chuckle, “And might I say, you two look…what’s the word? Wunderbar!”

The woman giggled, whilst her partner smiled at Constance in appreciation. As Perrottet watched them, he felt slightly uncomfortable. Constance had barely known these people, and now here they were, having a grand old time as if they were good friends. Perrottet could not help but to feel slightly jealous.

“I love you Germans.” Constance said loudly, giving a kiss to each of them on the cheeks, “I think I should move here one day.”

Perrottet got up from the table, struggling to walk straight as he approached them. He glared at his colleague.

“Ohhh, Dominic. So lovely of you to join us.” Constance remarked. Judging by his slurred tone, he was also slightly tipsy.

“You’ve had too much to drink.” Perrottet scolded, his voice more slurred than he intended it to be, “We-we have to go back…go back to…”

“Who is this?” The woman asked,

“Nobody!” Perrottet shouted, grabbing Constance by the arm and dragging him towards him. But Constance picked up his glass from the nearby table, refusing to waste a perfectly good beer. He sculled it in one go.

“Okay, I’m ready!” He chuckled, a foam mustache left on his upper lip.

Perrottet frowned, “Y-you have something there.” He tried to tell him, but the music was too loud that Constance could not hear him. All the frustration from earlier that day was starting to brim and he was unable to keep himself in control.

Before he could stop himself, he grabbed Constance by the shoulders, leaned down and licked the foam off his top lip. Constance looked back at him in surprise. It was difficult to tell who made the first move, as their lips met and they began to kiss.

“Well.” Constance said after they had finished, “You are right. It _is_ time we go back to the hotel.”

Perrottet put a hand to his mouth, startled that he was so bold as to kiss the Transport Minister.   
  
But his excitement had overridden his fear, and he did not argue as the two of them made their way to the hotel. The Treasurer fumbled through his pocket, before finding the key to his room and then unlocked it.

Once they were in the room, Constance pulled the taller man closer to him, kissing him on the lips with more passion. Eagerly, Perrottet began to undo the other man’s lederhosen, but he struggled as his fingers began to quiver.

Constance smiled at him kindly, took his hands and gently moved them aside before removing the costume himself. He assisted in taking off Perrottet’s lederhosen, throwing it onto the floor before kissing him again. Perrottet unbuttoned his shirt hastily, dropping it to the floor while Constance pulled off his own shirt with a flourish.

“I never pinned you to be the frisky one, Dom.” The Transport Minister chuckled as the Treasurer began to kiss him on the neck. He patted him on the back, “Come on, let’s continue this on the bed.”

Perrottet obeyed, stripping off his underwear and then got onto the bed in an instant. Constance walked over, still half naked and climbed on top of the lying Treasurer.

“Now, that’s better.” He said with a smile, “Easier with our height difference.”

“Please shut up.” Perrottet murmured, tracing his hand against the elastic of the other man’s underwear, “I need you.”

As if to tease him, Constance slowly removed his underwear, tossing it to the side carelessly. He wrapped his arms around the bare form of his colleague, kissing him softly on the lips, his erection pressing hard against the other man’s torso. Judging by how it felt against him, Perrottet knew he was just as thick as he had imagined when he caught him drying himself.

“Where would you like me, Dom?” Constance whispered, rubbing his cock teasingly against him. He grabbed hold of the Treasurer’s own hardened member, tracing his fingers tantilisingly against it. Perrottet trembled as he did so.

“Ah-I ah...I don’t mind.” Perrottet stammered, too aroused to think properly. His mind was racing. The possibilities were countless. Constance smiled. Still on top of him, he edged closer to his face, giving his mouth proper access. Perrottet took him in his mouth instantly, running his tongue against him.

“You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?” The Transport Minister gasped, closing his eyes as the Treasurer continued his motions, “I take it you are not a novice at this, you naughty Catholic.” He ran his hands against his face, almost lovingly as he pulled the other man’s closer to him. He moaned as Perrottet gave a few quicker laps against the shaft. Constance moaned louder as the other man continued to work on him.   
  
“God…” Constance exclaimed through gritted teeth, “You’re the best Treasurer in the world.”

The Treasurer’s cheeks burned as he heard such a compliment. He always wished someone would appreciate his efforts, and now it was given to him: he did not need to wait for Gladys’s approval.

Perrottet could feel the other man shake as he continued to pleasure him and he just wanted to continue, to fully get the validation he had sought from him.

But against his expectations, Constance tapped him on the head. “Ah…Dom, I think it’s about time I gave _you_ a little something.” He said.

Perrottet released him, lying back down on his back. Constance took hold of his cock, stroking it slowly, gently. The Treasurer moaned. Even though he had not touched himself in a while, it felt so addictive, so pleasurable when someone else did so.

“Get on your knees and face away from me.” Constance instructed, “I want to show you a trick.”

The Treasurer obeyed, positioning himself exactly as he was told. Constance seized his cock with one hand, his other hand massaging his balls gently. Perrottet whimpered as he continued, his glasses fogging up from all the hot air and tension between them.

“You like that, do you?” Constance asked, continuing to massage him. Precum dripped from his cock, but the Transport Minister seemed undisturbed by this. It was what he wanted after all. His other hand continued to jerk him off, causing Perrottet to moan even louder. “You’re such a dirty little Treasurer, aren’t you?” Constance teased, giving his cock a few more pumps.

“T-take me.” Perrottet begged breathlessly. He wanted, more than anything to have him inside him.

He could feel the other man’s short, but toned arms wrap around him as Constance pulled himself closer to him. Perrottet trembled as his colleague slowly entered him. The Transport Minister pressed his lips against his back, watching the way the muscles convulsed as he worked his hips. He slid in and out of him slowly, teasingly, as he watched the way the Treasurer gasped at every thrust.

“P-please,” Perrottet begged breathlessly, “Harder.”

Constance yanked the other man’s hair as he began to pick up the pace. His other hand grabbed at his chest, digging his nails in as he did so with such force. Their bodies were glistening with perspiration as they continued. The Transport Minister grunted as he continued to penetrate him, moving his hips faster. Tears ran down Perrottet’s eyes as he enjoyed every moment, shouting louder as he felt himself about to reach his climax.

He could feel the other man come within him as he gave one final violent convulsion, before he orgasmed. Exhausted, but satisfied, he let himself fall into the other man’s arms. Constance stroked against his hair, which was damp after all that excitement. He could feel the other man’s nose pressed against his ear.

“How was that, Dom?” He asked softly.

“I-I have no words.” Perrottet admitted, too overwhelmed by the climax he had just experienced. He lay his head against the Transport Minister’s shoulder, grateful to have him so close.

“So, I take it Gladys wasn’t the one you were trying to get away from.” Constance worked out, beaming, “So who’s the lucky guy?”

Perrottet blushed, turning his face away from him. It was startling how observant he was, “I-I’m sorry. But I can’t say.”

“Hey, I’m not judging mate. I’m actually quite envious of him, if that’s how you suck a cock. Who is it?”

“…C-Chris Minns.” Perrottet finally confessed, looking down. He felt so ashamed of himself. When did he ever become so dirty?

“Ah, so you have a fetish for the Transport Ministers, huh.” Constance grinned, “That’s alright. Just don’t let him bully you into doing anything for Labor.”

“No, of course not!” Perrottet retorted, slightly offended that Constance would think that way of him, “You _know_ what I’m like: I am completely and utterly devoted to the Liberal Party.” The two shifted on the bed, lying down on their sides. Perrottet wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist. Like on the train, he reached down to stroke the other man’s hair, only this time he was able to do it properly without any hesitation, now that he knew how he felt about him. For a moment, it was just silent tenderness and the two of them felt comfortable in each other’s presence. Perrottet could feel his heart rate slow down. Even though he was incredibly stressed earlier today, something about the man seemed to relax him.   
  
Constance eased into the other man’s touch, closing his eyes. “I know, Dom. I’m just teasing you. It’s good that you’re with me then, at least.”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Perrottet chuckled. He leaned into him, kissing the top of the other man’s messy, grey hair. As much as he enjoyed being with him though, the boldness that the alcohol had given him was wearing off slowly and he began to feel shame. Briefly, he remembered his wife and six children at home without him. He had lived the perfect Catholic lifestyle for years until he gave into his urges only recently. Perrottet pulled away from the Transport Minister, turning to face in the opposite direction. His skinny shoulders began to shake as he sobbed.

A hand gently touched him on the back, “Hey, what’s wrong?” Constance asked, shifting closer to him.

“I am such a traitor to my own faith.” Perrottet wept, removing his glasses so he can wipe the tears from his eyes. “I keep getting tempted by sin, but I can’t pull myself away from it.” The urges continued to haunt him, no matter where he went. Was this the way his life was supposed to be? “I’m meant to be a conservative!”

It was Constance’s turn to wrap his arms around him. He held him for a while, letting the other man weep for as long as he needed to.

“You shouldn’t feel any shame for being yourself, Dom.” He said, kissing him gently on the back of his neck, “And anyway, what kind of life would it be, if you couldn’t allow yourself to indulge?”

“Y-you think so?” Perrottet sniffed, untangling himself from the other man’s grasp so he could face him properly, “You’ve been in Parliament for longer than I have, Andrew. Do you honestly think that what I’m doing is right?” For a moment, he just needed some words of reassurance from someone who seemed to know more.

“I wouldn’t call you the best Treasurer in the world for nothing, Dom.” Constance said calmly, reaching up to stroke his cheek. “We don’t have to see each other anymore if this makes you feel uneasy.”

Perrottet grabbed the other man’s wrist, perhaps a little too roughly,

“No, please. Don’t leave me.” Perrottet begged.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Constance responded with a smile, “But as we are work colleagues, perhaps we should get to watching that Powerpoint soon.”

The Treasurer sat up straight, the memory of work coming back to him. Somehow, the meeting with Siemens felt so long ago. He got up from the bed and took the laptop, opened it up and turned it on.

The two men sat on the bed, watching the Powerpoint in silence. Constance was nodding approvingly at some of the points made. Once it was done, Perrottet turned to him.

“What do you think of this, Transport Minister?”

“I think it’s definitely a deal that will benefit the Premier State.” Constance said with a smile, “And, is it economically feasible?”

“I believe so.” Perrottet answered. But he was no longer looking at the Powerpoint. He closed the lid quickly and planted a kiss on the other man’s lips. Constance reciprocated, almost automatically. “But one thing.” He muttered in between kisses, “Let’s ditch the sight-seeing tomorrow. We’ve got more important matters to focus on.”

“Of course, Treasurer. I haven’t even properly debriefed you yet.”   
  
The two politicians carried on their love-making, well into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> *Footnotes for explanations: 
> 
> “Take a chill pill.”: This was in reference to a quote that the Transport Minister actually said when faced with criticism that the new ferries would not fit under the bridges. You can read all about it in the link below.
> 
> https://www.abc.net.au/news/2020-08-24/nsw-transport-minister-defends-sydney-ferry-purchase/12588762 
> 
> “…Think of all the noxious weeds we can deliver to those red pandas!”: I was partially inspired by the video of Constance talking about how Sydney Trains have delivered bamboo to the red pandas to Taronga Zoo. This video was also incredibly useful in helping me to get an idea of Constance’s mannerisms. Feel free to watch the video in the link below. 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/watch/?v=2857064664525643&extid=4uPxRtkLwwEIUoJY 
> 
> “You’re the best Treasurer in the world.”: This was very loosely based off a quote that Constance said to Perrottet earlier this year during the clean-up of Eurobodalla, an area that was affected by the bushfires. If you are at all interested in this, Constance compliments Perrottet at 1:06 in the link below. 
> 
> https://m.facebook.com/watch/?v=173135330773254&_rdr 
> 
> German Translation key:
> 
> “Herr Kaeser? Entschuldingung Sie. Die Politiker aus Australien wollen Sie treffen”: Basically translates as Mr Kaeser? Excuse me. The politicians from Australia would like to see you. (Apologies if my German is off, I am not 100% fluent yet.) 
> 
> Guten Abend: Good evening
> 
> Kann ich ihnen helfen?: Can I help you? 
> 
> Wunderbar: Wonderful


End file.
